


Just, Trust Me...

by major_leauge_kink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, CG/L, F/M, Injury, Little, Little Girl - Freeform, Love, Mental Health Issues, Self Harm, Trust Issues, dd/lg, kinda sci fi, original - Freeform, pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_leauge_kink/pseuds/major_leauge_kink
Summary: Gabriel Delta is a Daddy Dom searching for a special little girl to have, hold, and care for. Anya Summers is a broken, sad, isolated girl who thinks it's impossible for anyone to love her. Gabriel sees that she needs someone to care for her and does his best to get her to open up to him.





	1. Original Character Desciption

Name; Anya Therin Summers

Age: 19

Occupation: Biochemist/Doctor

Hobbies: Gardening, reading, watercolor painting, walks in the forest.

Backstory: From a young age Anya had always been exceptional, exceeding the standards of her small town's school. By the time most children were learning to write she had been studying calligraphy. Ever the fast learner, she couldn't stay in the same grade for very long. This means her teachers would have to giver her a test every six months to see if she was keeping up with the class, or was far ahead. 

Being praised by teachers at school doesn't mean things were the same way at home. With her mother being gone, she was raised by her father.

Or, more like she raised herself.  
Her father was a major gambler and spent more time at the casino that he did with his daughter. He was abusive whenever he was home. She learned how to take care of herself quickly, finding ways to support herself. Her father's behavior led to the development of a few different mental disorders. From the age of 11, she had suffered from severe anxiety, depression, insomnia, social anxiety, and panic attacks. She had graduated from high school at 14 with flying colors. She enrolled in college the very same year. Graduating two years later at the top of her class, she majored in biochemistry and minored in mathematics and humane sciences. She became fearful of social interactions and isolated herself. Only leaving her small home to clock in at the laboratory she worked at or to rent books or other normal things.

Appearance: Reddish/brown hair that stops at her lower back. It's usually worn in a braid and she doesn't brush it that often. Tired dark blue eyes with circles under then due to her insomnia. She's 5" with a thin frame and small chest. Usually wears a large sweater with leggings and boots, flats or old sneakers, unless she's in her work attire which consists of a button down shirt with a sweater and a skirt including her lab coat.


	2. Take: 1

I leaned back in my leather swivel chair and rubbed my temples. I had just got off the phone with this dickbag who wanted to sell his company to me. I agreed but his prices were nearly impossible to negotiate with. I buy whole or parts of failing businesses and turn the into multi-million dollar establishments. It's difficult at times, but things work out in the end. Most of the time.

When I'm not dealing with money hungry bastards, I'm in boring ass meetings or doing paperwork. Outside of work, I'm a Daddy Dom. I haven't had a little in a while, mostly because none of them have been what I wanted. I want a little who actually needs me and not my money. I haven't been searching for one but my business partner Darren had been trying to help. Update: he's more annoying than help. *sigh* He means well, though.

I checked the wall clock and decided it was time for a lunch break. I grabbed my coat from the rack since it was slightly chilly outside. Riding the elevator down to the 1st floor, I quickly told my secretary Bella that I was headed out. The cold air nipped at my face as I made my way to my car. It wasn't snowing or anything but we had rain that morning and my windows had frosted with water droplets. At the last minute, changed my mind and walked to my favorite cafe/diner (Idk)

When I walked into the warm building, I let out a breath of relief. The trampy looking waitress took my usual order and I waited, passing the time on my phone. As soon as my meal came the door burst open and a girl stumbled in. Well, more like limped. She was slightly dragging her left foot and she looked insanely tired. The cold weather had turned her nose, cheeks, and the tips of her ears red which I found adorable. I shot up from my seat and lightly grabbed her arm. 

"Let me help you, princess" The red in her cheeks darkened and I heard her mumble out an "okay" I guided her to the counter and ordered her a decaf coffee. She didn't look like she needed to stay up any longer. If it was my choice she'd be taking a nap right now...

While her coffee brewed, I sat her down at my table in the corner of the shop. She tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Now that I got a good look at her face she was very pale with deep blue eyes. The dark circles under them confirmed that she hadn't slept in a long time. Her reddish/brown hair was in a messy braid. 

"Are you alright?" I asked gesturing to her foot. Surprise washed over her face as she blushed again. "U-um, y-y-es I-I'm fine. N-n-othing to w-worry a-about r-really," she stuttered and shyly brushed her hair behind her pink tipped ear. Damn, she was cute. I made a note to ask her what happened later.

" What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked her softly. She raised her head to look at me and I was instantly reminded of a deer. Her tired doe-like orbs look slightly scared and she looked like the slightest quick movement could scare her. "I-I'm Anya, sir. I-It's nice to m-meet you." Her voice was small and sounded kind of hoarse. By the time her coffee came my food was cold and I wasn't hungry anymore. She sipped her warm drink and thanked me quietly. "Hm. You're welcome, little one,' I said, my inner Daddy coming out. You can't blame me, everything about her just screamed 'submissive'. 

She finished her coffee and attempted to stand up, forgetting about her ankle. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell but I caught her before she met to the floor. "Be careful. Wouldn't want you to injure yourself even more.' She looked up at me and her eyes held confusion and fear. I chuckled "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you mind telling my where you live?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I live on 7528 C-Camden A-avenue." That wasn't very far from here. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style, not before fishing a $50 out of my wallet to cover the bill. It had started to drizzle when I stepped outside. I carried her home despite her protests. Halfway there she stopped talking knowing I wasn't going to let her walk. 

I set her down on her doorstep so she could fish her keys from her satchel. With the door unlocked I picked her up again and carried her inside. Inside was dark and not very roomy. I placed her on the couch and took off my coat and hung it on the back of a chair. I began searching her small house for towels and a first aid kit. When I came back I had the kit in my hand and a towel to for her. She was still where I left her on the couch and was shivering. "Here," I draped the cloth over her shoulders. I sat down next to her dug through the kit for an ankle brace.

She realized what I was doing and shyly protested that she could do it herself. Once again, I ignored her and gently guided her foot into my lap. "I'll be quick, I promise." And I was. She set her foot back on the ground and winced slightly but seemed okay. "Now will you tell me how you hurt your ankle?' She froze for a second then her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "W-well, I work at a biochemistry laboratory, I'm a d-doctor there, and to get to the front doors you have to climb a-a lot of steps." I nodded, signaling her to continue. "I left to get lunch and I t-tripped over my feet and t-tumbled down the stairs," she turned her head to the side thinking I wouldn't see her blush out of embarrassment. "I'm r-really clumsy. I have bumps and bruises and scars a-all over my body." As she neared the end of her sentence her voice lowered to almost a whisper and her gaze drifted to the floor.

I sat there staring at her for a minute before checking my watch and standing up. It was almost 2:45 and I had a video conference at 3:15. I grabbed my jacket from the chair and crouched down in front of the blushing cutie. "I've got to go, but if you ever need any help with anything," I looked around for something to write on and saw a pad of paper and a pen on the side table and wrote my number on it. "Please don't hesitate to call me." She nodded her head and accepted the small piece of paper. "WAIT!" Suddenly she jumped up and grasped my arm. In a low trembling voice, she said "Please.. don't tell anyone w-where I live. O-okay?" 

Not knowing what she was so afraid of, but determined to find out, I hugged her and whisper my confidentiality. I took one last look at her before shutting the door behind me and started off, not wanting to be late. If I was Bella would be up my ass about it.


	3. Take: 2

Anya's P.O.V.

After that man left, I fell back onto my old couch with a heavy flop. He helped me home and I didn't even know him! I'm terrified of people, strangers especially. It's bad enough I still have bullies from school when I was younger that hunt after me. Now a tall, to me anyway, intrusive, unknown man knows my address!

I felt my face flush pink as it frequently does. He was very handsome... If Lori found out about this, she'll never let it go. I quickly shook that thought out of my head and took a deep breath. There's really nothing to worry about. I'll probably never see him again. I have enough stress on my mind and body as it is.

Dragging myself to my small kitchen, I put on the kettle for some tea. I don't eat a lot or that often but tea has always been one of my favorites. I prepared everything then had a seat at the bar. 

There's no way I'll be able to make it back to work. I don't have a car and the lab is almost 2 miles away. I guess I'll just stay home for the rest of today ten give my co-worker Zac a call to see if he can pick me up tomorrow. The whistling from the kettle snaps me out of my thoughts. A few minutes later I sat back down with a steaming cup of spearmint tea. I hop over to the couch and grab my satchel and brought it back to the table. Inside was my cell, wallet, inhaler, and a binder bulked with documents and reports I needed to complete. Picking a professional blue inked fountain pen, I slide the first packet out and begin. 

~4 hour time skip~

My head was nodding and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was so tired but I still had a few more papers to fill out. 15 minutes passed and I finally completed the last packet. I stumbled up the stairs to the second story of my home and collapsed on my creaky bed and welcomed the dreamless sleep to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm always up for comments and feedback!


End file.
